V ?
by Taehyvng
Summary: Taehyung yang takut bertemu tunangannya dan Jin yang bertemuh bocah kecil yang imut. Jintae/ Taejin/ VJin BTS
1. Chapter 1

.

Title: V ? ,

Cast: JinTae/ VJin, BTS

author: Taehyvng

.

V ?

.

"TAEHYUNGIE! BANGUN!"

.

SRETT

.

BRAKK

.

"Ya eomma appoyo! Ughh aku masih ingin tidur!" Namja imut itu menarik selimutnya walaupun ia sudah terjatuh ke lantai kamarnya berkat tarikan sang eomma.

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG IRREONA! HARI INI SEOKJIN DAN ORANG TUANYA AKAN DATANG! KAU HARUS BERSIAP-SIAP!

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu segera terduduk. Ia menatap eommanya dengan tatapan datar mematikan.

"Hari ini aku harus ke rumah Jimin. Aku sudah berjanji padanya"

"Tapi-"

"Eomma kan pernah berkata padaku, bahwa seorang laku- laki sejati tidak pernah dan tidak boleh ingkar janji" ucapnya santai. Sebelum sang eomma menjawab, ia langsung berkata lagi. "Baik aku mandi dulu" Taehyung segera berdiri lalu berjalan masih dengan wajah datarnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi di kamarnya meninggalkan eommanya yang menggerutu sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya dan membiarkan beberapa maid masuk dan membereskan kamarnya.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Eommanya memang sangat kekanakan. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika ia sangat manja dan kekanakan bukan? Lagipula, Kim Taehyung yang tampan kan anak tunggal.

.

.

"Umma! Appa! Tae berangkat ne?!" Taehyung berteriak sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga melingkar di rumah megahnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan. Rambut merah muda yang disisir tidak rapi memberi kesan badboy dan ditutupi oleh topi berwarna merah- hijau yang dipakai terbalik. Kaos v neck putih polos ditambah hem merah kotak- kotak yang tidak dikancing. Celana pendek selutut berwarna coklar tua dan sneaker putih yang cocok melengkapi penampilannya.

"Tak bisakah kau menunggu sampai Seokjin dan orang tuanya datang? Bukankah kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya sang appa

Taehyung tidak terlalu peduli dengan pertanyaan appanya. Ia menuju meja makan tempat orang tuanya sarapan hanya untuk mengambil selembar roti, menggigitnya lalu pamit pada orang tuanya dan berlari ke pintu rumahnya.

"Tidak bisa! Salam untuk Seokjin hyung dan orang tuanya! Aku berangkat!" anak itupun menghilang di ambang pintu rumah megah tersebut.

.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Taehyung masih belum benar- benar menyetujui pertunangannya dengan Seokjin? Bahkan mereka pun belum pernah bertemu sama sekali"

"Mungkin. Wajar saja, ia masih berumur 19 tahun"

.

.

.

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Jimin. Ia melepas topinya lalu berjalan santai masuk ke rumah sahabatnya itu setelah memberi salam kepada kedua orang tua Jimin yang sedang berkebun. Taehyung masuk ke kamar Jimin dan membanting pintunya dengan sangat kencang.

"Ya! Jangan rusak pintuku lagi Kim Taehyung! Itu baru saja diganti!" protes sang pemilik kamar. Namja tampan itu membanting buku super tebalnya.

"Ish! Moodku sedang sangat buruk!" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lalu merebahkan diri di kasur Jimin.

"Hhhh ada apa lagi?" Jimin menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia terlalu mengerti sahabatnya ini. "Tentang calon tunanganmu lagi? Siapa itu? Seokje? Soekja? Seokji? Se-"

"Seokjin" koreksi Taehyung. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal milik Jimin. "Hari ini ia ikut datang bersama orang tuanya" Taehyung mendudukkan diri di kasur Jimin lalu memeluk bantalnya.

"MWOO?! Huaaaa chukkae! Bukankah kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya?!" pekik Jimin bodoh. Tak menyadari Taehyung yang mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Justru itu, aku kesini. Aku takut bertemu dengannya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan walaupun hanya di foto. Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika ia tidak mau menerimaku? Aku, aku-"

"Sssstt, jangan berpikir begitu. Kau juga tampan. Tidak usah rendah diri seperti itu Taetae. Kau tahu BAP Daehyun Jung dan EXO Baekhyun Byun bukan? Mereka bahkan terlihat mirip denganmu! Jika kau jelek, tidak mungkin kau memiliki banyak fans disekolah"

"Hhh. Tapi-"

"Ssstt. Makanlah permen karet seperti biasanya. Aku akan mengambilkan minum"

"Kau punya permen karet?"

"Ada. Ambil saja di lemari" Jimin pergi meninggalkan Taehyung di kamarnya.

Taehyung membuka lemari percobaan Jimin. Ia melihat setoples penuh permen berwarna- warni. Taehyung ,emgerutkan dahinya. 'Sejak kapan anak itu punya banyak permen karet? Biasanya ia hanya menyediakan satu atau dua permen karet batangan untukku' batinnya. Lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. 'Mungkin sengaja agar tak terlalu sering membeli'

Taehyung memakan permen itu lalu memejamkan matanya dengan erat karena rasa permen itu sangatlah aneh dan ternyata itu adalah permen kunyah bukan permen kare. Tidak lama setelah itu, Taehyung meraskan pusing di kepalanya. Ia menjatuhkan toples permen itu lalu memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasakan bajunya semakin besar secara perlahan. Begitupun yang ia rasakan pada sepatunya.

.

CKLEK

.

Jimin datang dan...

.

PRANGG

.

Ia menjatuhkan nampannya yang berisi minuman lalu berlari ke Taehyung yang terduduk di lantai. "A-a-apa yang kau lakukan Taetae?!" mata tajamnya membulat

"P-permen itu-" Taehyung menunjuk setoples permen karet yang teronggok di atas lantai kamar Jimin. "Rasanya-"

"Itu bukan permen karet bodoh!" Teriak Jimin. "Tapi, tapi, PERCOBAANKU BERHASIL!" pekiknya kegirangam

"Apa, apa maksudmu?! Kenapa tubuhku menjadi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

- kecil?"

"Pffftttt, Hahahaaa! Bukan hanya tubuhmu, tapi-" Jimin menggiring Taehyung ke kamar mandi kamarnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Taehyung yang kecil ke wastafel hingga dapat melihat ke kaca dan,

"GYAAAA!" Teriaknya. Ia membulatkan matanya lalu menepuk- nepuk pipinya tak percaya. "Kenapa aku jadi seperti anak berumur lima tahun?!" teriaknya tak percaya dengan suara cempreng khas anak berumur 5 tahun yang imut.

"Ya, permen yang kau makan itu kubuat untuk menurunkan umur. Awalnya aku ingin memberikannya kepada Kitty kucingku agar dia menjadi muda dan semangat lagi. Tapi sayang, ia terlanjur mati" Jimin mengendikkan bahunya. Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Astaga uri little Taetae imut sekali" Jimin mencubut pipi Taehyung gemas

"Ya! Umurku 19 tahun! Aku sudah punya SIM!" protesnya

"Umurmu 5 tahun little Tae, dan SIM itu, milik Kim Taehyung" Goda Jimin

"Sialan kau Park Jimin! Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada orang tuaku? Dan pada keluarga Seokjin?!" namja mungil itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Jadi, bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu jalan- jalan sebagai tanda terimakasih telah menjadi kelinci percobaanku?"

"Euumm, setuju!" pekik Taehyung. Ia berumur lima tahun sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil bajuku waktu kecil. Semoga masih ada"

Taehyung terduduk imut di wastafel lalu mengangguk sambil menggerakkan kakinya yang tergantung maju mundur. Terlihat sangat imut bahkan rasa sebalknya terhadap Jimin sudah hilang berkat kata- kata 'jalan- jalan'

.

.

"Eumm jeongmal mianhae Seokjin-ah, Taehyungie benar- benar terdesak dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini. Jeongmal mianhae" sesal eomma Taehyung.

"Tidak apa- apa ahjumma. Lagipula Taehyung kan adalah seorang namja berumur 19 tahun. Aku paham kesibukannya. Aku juga pernah berumur 19 tahun" namja bernama Seokjin itu tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Tapi kukira kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Apakah aku harus menelponnya untuk pulang?" tanya appa Taehyung

"Tidak usah ahjussi, itu pasti akan mengganggunya" jawab Seokjin

"Hrrhhh benarkah kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya chagi?" kali ini eomma Seokjin buka mulut.

"Ingin. Tentu saja ingin, tapi ia memiliki urusan yang penting dan aku akan mengutuk diriku jika membuat calon tunanganku membenciku karena aku mengganggu urusannya" jawab Seokjin. Jika saja Taehyung mendengarnya, namja manis itu pasti akan mengutuk dirinya yang berpikiran buruk terhadap Seokjin.

"Baiklah"

"Jadi, bagaimana tentang kerja sama perusahaan kita-"

"Eumm, appa, eomma, ahjumma, ahjussi, aku pergi duluan ne" Seokjin memotong perkataan appanya. Ia sangat tidak mengerti tentang perusahaan atau apapun itu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Little Taehyung!"

"Duduk di taman. Aku lelah Park Jimin bodoh!" Taehyung berlari menuju taman yang berada tepat di depan department store yang baru saja mereka datangi.

"Kau payah"

"Sialan, aku terjebak dalam umur lima tahun dan kau memaksaku bermain pump dengan level very hard? Ayolah, kakiku sangat pendek!" ia menghentakkan kakinya imut membentak Jimin.

"Ck, bilang saja kau tidak mampu" jawab Jimin santai

"SIALAN KAU-"

"Biar aku belikan minuman. Jangan pergi kemana- mana adik manis. Jangan pergi jika ada yang mengajakmu. Arra?" Jimin mengusak kepala Taehyung lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan anak berumur lima tahun tersebut

"Tsk sialan."

Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah. Ia duduk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya di kursi taman.

10 menit

'Mungkin antri'

15 menit

'Mungkin ada keributan'

20 menit

'Mungkin dia tertabrak mobil. Eh?'

25 menit

"Hey adik manis, untuk apa kau disini? Dimana orang tuamu?"

'Dasar orang aneh' Taehyung tidak menoleh. Walaupun suara namja yang menyapanya sangatlah indah dan lembut. Ia tak peduli. Ia kesal menunggu Jimin sekarang.

"Heyy, apa kau tersesat dimana rumahmu?"

'Tidak usah pedulikan dia. Mungkin dia gila dan kesepian'

"Adik kecil? Kau bisa mendengarku? Atau mungkin kau punya gangguan pendengaran" namja itu menepuk pundak Taehyung

'Dasar pengganggu'

"Hey adik kecil kau-"

"YA DIAM KA- KIM SEOKJIN!" Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Namja itu.. Kim Seokjin..

Calon tunangannya?

"Woah bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku eoh?" namja itu mengusak rambut Taehyung dengan lembut lalu tersenyum.

"Aku.. aku- Err,"

"Hahahaa mungkin kakakmu stalkersku dan sering menceritakanku padamu ne? Haha tentu tidak mungkin kan. Jadi, darimana kau tahu namaku adik manis?"

'Ternyata ia baik' "Kau mirip dengan hyungku yang bernama Kim Seokjin. Ya, kalian sangat mirip"

"Kebetulan yang luar biasa eoh? Siapa namamu?"

"Nama?"

"Ne, nama?"

'Nama? Siapa? Kim Taehyung? Tidak!' "Emm, V..?"

"V?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Ia mengangguk ragu.

"Sungguh pendek namun enak didengar. Biar kutebak, orang tuamu pasti bukan orang korea"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk ia sangat gugup.

"Hoaa pantas saja kau sangat imut. Jadi, dimana rumahmu? Biar hyung mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Aku- err aku tadi sedang bermain bersama hyungku. Namun ia hilang" Taehyung -coret- V mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau yang hilang V, bukan hyung mu" Seokjin mengusak rambut V lagi. "Mau mencarinya bersamaku?" tawarnya. V mengangguk imut.

Seokjin menggenggam erat tangan bocah berumur lima tahun itu dan mengajaknya berputar- putar mengelilingi taman. Ia membiarkan bocah itu terus tersenyum. Ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah bertemu dengan calon tunangannya sekarang.

V terdiam tiba- tiba. Genggamannya makin erat. Emosinya mendidih di puncak kepalanya. Ternyata, sudah lama menunggu Jimin, namja itu sedang tertawa dengan Jungkook sambil memakan eskrim.

"Kenapa V, oh dia hyungmu?" Jin mengikuti arah pandang V. V mengangguk dengan wajah emosi.

"Sepertinya ia sangat si-" belum sempat Jin menyelesaikan kata- katanya, V sudah menggenggam batu dan melemparnya kearah Jimin. Jin membulatkan matanya melihat aksi anak berumur lima tahun ini. Jimin meliriknya dengan tatapan kaget. Lebih tepatnya kaget karena namja yang tangannya ia genggam.

V menarik tangan Jin menjauh setelah memeletkan lidahnya pada Jimin.

"I-itu tadi Kim Seokjin kan? Tunangan Taetae hyung? Dan anak itu-" Jungkook tak percaya

"Yaampun anak itu."

.

TBC

* * *

FF Jintae pertama. Entah kenapa bisa ampe gini. Mungkin aku keseringan baca komik 3

Review nee saranghaeyoo 3


	2. Chapter 2

.

Title: V ? ,

Cast: JinTae/ VJin, BTS

author: Taehyvng

.

V ?

.

"Kenapa kau melempar hyungmu dengan batu?" tanya Jin

"Dia menyebalkan! Dia meninggalkanku seenaknya hanya untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya!" V mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hahahaa kau lucu sekali. Aku yakin, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama saat kau sudah memiliki kekasih nanti" Jin mengacak rambut V gemas. V semakin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. "Hhh andai saja aku bisa seperti hyungmu" ucap Jin. V menoleh menatap namja itu lekat. Jin tersenyum manis namun tampak seperti dipaksakan. "Boleh aku bercerita?" tanyanya. V mengangguk dan Jin tersenyum lagi.

"Aku memiliki calon tunangan. Tapi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ia menghindariku"

.

.

DEG

.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa ia tidak mau bertemu denganku. Mungkin saja ia sudah punya kekasih?"

'TIDAK! KAU SALAH KIM SEOKJIN!'

Jin tersenyum sendu "Bisa saja, dia terlihat sangat tampan walaupun aku hanya melihatnya melalui foto. Kau tahu, rambutnya berwarna merah sama sepertimu. Wajahnya juga menarik. Senyumannya manis dan dapat membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang hanya dengan melihat fotonya" Jin menutup matanya dan memegang dadanya.

V menahan napas.

"Aku mencintainya."

Baiklah, V ingin menangis dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok kamarnya sekarang juga. Ia ingin memeluk calon tunangannya sekarang dan mengatakan bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung juga mencintainya. V menghindari Jin karena takut Jin tidak menerimanya. Ia tak mengira bahwa Jin-_nya_ selembut ini.

"Aku tahu, mungkin aku bisa dibilang egois. Aku sudah terjerat terlalu dalam dalam pesonanya dan aku merasa aku harus memilikinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menyetujui pertunangan bodoh yang dilakukan hanya untuk urusan bisnis tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Aku memang egois. Aku harus memilikinya. Apa aku salah?"

V menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Jantungnya berdentum sangat keras seolah drum yang mengalun tak karuan dan menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Darah merambat naik dan membuat pipinya sedikit merona. Suaranya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun karena rasa gugup dan bersalah tengah menjajah dirinya.

"Hahahaa, kau pasti tidak mengerti yang aku maksudkan bukan? Aku adalah namja patah hati yang berencana untuk membatalkan pertunanganku dengan calon tunanganku"

.

DEG

.

'Membatalkan pertunangan?! Hell... NO!' - "K-kenapa dibatalkan?" V memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. Walaupun sebenarnya namja berumur lima tahun tidak seharusnya mengerti semua ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak menyukaiku dan aku tidak mau menjadi penghancur kehidupan remaja berumur 19 tahun" Jin menatap lurus. "Hey, siapa yang mengajarimu tentang cinta eoh? Sepertinya kau sangat mengerti" Jin menoleh lalu mengacak rambut V lagi.

"Mungkin Jin hyung harus bertemu dulu dengannya. Emm siapa tahu, ia juga menyukai Jin hyung. Mungkin hanya salah paham?" jawab V ragu.

"Hey, hey! Kenapa kau sangat pintar masalah cinta eoh? Apakah hyungmu itu yang mengajarimu" Jin tertawa. Matanya melengkung manis.

"Emm.. Reality Show?" V berada di ujung tanduk dan ia merutuki refleknya yang dengan buruk mengucapkan alasan aneh tersebut.

"Reality show? Kau suka menonton TV?! Astaga V, kau masih anak berumur lima tahun! Seharusnya kau menonton kartun! Tidak baik anak kecil menonton acara orang dewasa. Itu akan berpengaruh buruk dengan pikiranmu nantinya" Jin menandak serus. V ingin tertawa karenanya.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas saat umma menonton" jawab V sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lagi

"Ahh ne arraseo. Jadi, apa kau lapar?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum. Senyumnanya lebih tulus kali ini.

V berpikir, Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu lalu ia menggeleng imut setelahnya. "Aku ingin eskrim" ucapnya. Jin mengangguk lalu meraih tangan mungil V.

"Kajja!" ajaknya

.

.

"Em apa kau yakin anak yang melemparmu dengan batu tadi Taehyung hyung?" tanya Jungkook pada Jimin yang terlihat sibuk mencari sahabat_ kecil_nya itu.

"Aku yakin! Sangat yakin. Dan, namja yang bersamanya itu kan.. Kim Seokjin! Calon tunangannya sendiri! Dan bagaimana jika anak bodoh itu mengaku bahwa ia adalah Kim Taehyung? Aku yakin Seokjin akan mengira orang tuanya gila saat itu juga" Jimin mengacak rambutnya.

"Sstt kukira Taetae hyung tak sebodoh itu" Jungkook menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita mencarinya saja. Ia hanya berumur lima tahun sekarang. Dan taman bermain ini bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya untuknya" Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin untuk mencari Taehyung lagi.

Kedua sejoli itu berputar- putar mencari sesosok namja kecil berambut merah dengan namja tampan disebelahnya. Mereka frustasi karena orang yang mereka cari tak kunjung menampakkan wujudnya.

"E-eh, itu mereka bukan?" Jungkook menunjuk kursi taman. Jimin berbalik badan dan mengikuti arah jari Jungkook. Dapat dilihat namja berambut cokelat muda bersama bocah berambut merah sedang duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Sepertinya. Kajja kita lihat!" Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook dan menyeretnya menuju kursi taman tersebut.

.

"Eumm, annyeong?" ucap Jimin sambil menepuk pundak Jin dengan pelan

"Annye- oh, kau hyungnya V kan?" Jin tersenyum manis

"V?" Jimin tak mengerti. Ia menatap Taehyung yang sedang menggumamkan sesuatu sambil mengangguk- angguk padanya. Jujur saja, Jimin tidak mengerti. "Erh kami-"

"Ne! Kami hyungnya V. Dan kami rasa V harus pulang. Sekarang sudah sore" potong Jungkook. Jika Jimin salah berbicara, semuanya akan berantakan. Jungkook yakin itu.

"Ahh.. Iya! Ayo kita pulang" ucap Jimin

"Shirreo!" balas V

"Eeh waeyo?" tanya Jungkook

"Kalian seenaknya meninggalkanku berpacaran dan sekarang aku ingin berpacaran dengan Jin hyung!"

.

SIIIIIIIING

.

Apakah Taehyung sadar dengan ucapannya?

Bocah itu memeluk lengan Jin dengan erat dan Jin menatapnya aneh. "Tapi V kau harus pu-"

"Jin hyung ingin V pulang? Baiklah" rajuk bocah berambut merah itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lalu meloncat dari kursi taman

"Ehh? Bukan begitu. Tapi-"

"Pasti Jin hyung ingin berpacaran dengan calon tunangannya Jin hyung" ucap V.

Kau sangat bodoh Kim Taehyung.

"Hhhh bahkan kau lebih menarik daripada tunanganku V sayang"

.

DEG

.

V diam dan menatap Jin lekat. Jimin dan Jungkook pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Apakah Kim Seokjin seorang pedhopil?

Apakah Kim Seokjin rela membatalkan pertunangannya demi namja berumur lima tahun?

Apakah Kim Seokjin gila?

Apakah Kim Seokjin baru saja mengatakan V menarik?

Apakah Kim Seokjin mengatakan V lebih menarik dari Taehyung?

.

Hell. N.O!

.

"Hahahaa aku hanya bercanda. Calon tunanganku itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Terlalu istimewa."

'Bunuh aku sekarang'

Jimin dan Jungkook tersenyum. Mereka tahu bahwa sahabat mereka jatuh di tangan yang tepat dan mereka yakin Taehyung tidak akan menyesal jika harus jatuh kedalam pelukan Kim Seokjin dan mereka yakin bahwa setelah ini Taehyung tidak akan menghindari calon tunangannya itu lagi.

Mereka yakin.

"Calon tunangan?" Tanya Jimin pura- pura tidak mengerti.

"Ne. Aku sudah memiliki calon tunangan" ucap Jin bangga

"Jinjja? Woah dia pasti sangat beruntung! Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namanya?" pancing Jungkook

"Hahahaa kalian membuatku malu. Bahkan kita belum saling mengenal" Jin tertawa renyah

"Oh iya aku Jimin, dan dia Jungkook" Jimin dan Jungkook tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan mereka

"Ah, aku Seokjin. Bangapda" balasnya. V hanya diam. Ia merasa bahwa Jungkook dan Jimin pasti sedang mengerjainya. Buktinya saja mereka sedang mengobrol tentang 'Kim Taehyung sang calon tunangan' telinga V panas karenanya.

"S-sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang" ucap V tiba- tiba. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Bahkan telinganya pun memerah.

"Eh, wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit?" tanya Jin saat melihat bocah itu

"Err aniya, hanya terlalu lelah. Ayo pulang hyung!" V menarik- narik tangan Jimin yang sedang duduk dan bercerita bersama Jimin dan Jungkook

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Jin hyung terlebih dahulu?" ucap Jimin dengan wajah menggoda

"Ya benar sekali. Dia sudah menemanimu seharian kan. Kau juga harus berterima kasih V sayang" goda Jungkook. Wajah V semakin memerah.

"Eumm, Jeongmal gomawo Jin hyung!" ucap V malu- malu.

"Sama- sama" Jin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut bocah itu.

"Baiklah! Salam untuk calon tunanganmu ne hyung! Kami pulang dulu" ucap Jimin sambil menggandeng tangan V.

Wajah V lagi- lagi memerah. Jimin dan Jungkook benar- benar mengerjainya. V yakin saat ia sudah kembali nanti, ia akan membunuh Jimin dan Jungkook dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, V? Hyung rasa kau sakit. Pipimu merah! Eumm sepertinya kalian harus membawa V ke dokter" ucap Jin khawatir. Jimin dan Jungkook menyeringai.

"Baiklah"

.

.

"SIALAAANN! KENAPA KALIAN MENGERJAIKU EOH?!" pekik bocah berumur lima tahun yang duduk di jok penumpang mobil sedan tersebut.

"Hahahaaa aku hanya ingin mengetest seperti apa tunanganmu nanti Taetae" jawab Jimin sambil tertawa renyah

"Nee. Aku juga. Aku hanya ingin tahu hyung apakah ia seperti yang kau takutkan? Apakah ia membencimu?" lanjut Jungkook

"Tapi haruskah dengan cara seperti tadi? Bagaimana jika sampai ia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Taehyung? Dia akan benar- benar membatalkan pertunangan kami!" jerit little Taehyung.

"Eoh? Membatalkan pertunangan?" tanya Jimin

"Ne. Dia sempat berkata seperti itu. Aku ingin mati!"

"Astaga kau terlihat sangat lucu Taetae hyung. Aku baru saja melihat seorang lelaki berumur lima tahun yang frustasi sampai ingin mati sepertimu. Hahahaa!" ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau Jeon Jungkook!" pekik Taehyung lalu berdiri didalam mobil

"Panggil aku Jungkook hyung Taehyungie" goda Jungkook

"Hell. No!" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya imut selama Jungkook dan Jimin terus tertawa keras

"Hey, hey! Jaga omonganmu anak kecil" ejek Jimin sambil masih tertawa

.

.

Selama itu tanpa mereka ketahui seorang namja tampan berbahu lebar sedang terduduk diam di mobilnya. Tak ada niatan untuk menjalankan mobilnya sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih menatap ponselnya. Lebih tepatnya namja yang ada di layar pinsel pintarnya itu.

"V, dia mengingatkanku kepadamu Taehyung. Andai saja kau adalah V, jau sekarang sudah mengetahui seberapa besar aku ingin bertemu denganmu" desisnya. Jin menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan calon tunangannya tersebut. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghindariku Taehyung? Apakah wajahku kurang menarik bagimu?" Jin mengunci ponsel touchscreennya itu lalu menatap bayangan wajahnya di layar lebar ponselnya. Setelah itu ia menyandarkan puncak kepalanya di stir mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Jin menutup matanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya . "Apakah aku harus benar benar membatalkan pertunangan ini?" gumambnya. Jujur ia tak sampai hayi. Kesempatan ini luar biasa.

.

.

Sangat luar biasa.

.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Seokjin yang tampan dan dewaasa frustasi karena remaja 19 tahun?

Kim Taehyung memang hebat.

.

Kim Taehyung berhasil membuat Kim Seokjin mengerang karena ingin bertemu.

Kim Taehyung juga membuat Kim Seokjin mengacak rambutnya karena otaknya yang pintar itu seakan berhenti bekerja.

Kim Taehyung membuat Kim Seokjin terus tersenyum aneh setiap melihat ke laayar ponselnya.

Intinya,

.

Kim Taehyung membuat Seokjin gila.

Gila karenanya.

.

.

"Tuhan tolong aku.." Jin mengacak rambutnya. Ia memasang ekspresi lelah di wajah tampannya.

Jujur saya, ia lelah merasakan hatinya yang terus menjerit ingin bertemu setiap melihat Taehyung sebagai walpapernya. Tapi, tangannya pun menolak mengganti wallpaper itu.

Jin membuka matanya lalu memainkan ponselnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana cara aku memberitahuappa dan eomma bahwa aku ingin membatalkan semua ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Wohooo akhirnya bisa ngeupdate jugaa!

kena internet positif di laptopku jadi baru bisa updatte pake andro ini hehee ^curhat dikit

Makasih buat yang review! HIDUP BTS!HIDUP TAEJINN! :""DD. Oiya ada yang review kalo v pasangannya kook. V itu sama siapa aja cocok ya gak? XD

Btw, HBD V! WUATB HONEEYY!


End file.
